1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the determination of the absolute values of volume concentration and weight concentration of fine carbon particles in a flow of smoke emanating from a combustion engine and to an apparatus for working the method.
2. Discussion of Background
Heretofore, as means of determining concentration of smoke emanating as from a combusion engine, the method which has recourse to a Bosch smokemeter and the method which is specified in a U.S. glossary of testing methods have prevailed. The former method determines the concentration of smoke by causing fine carbon particles in the smoke to be suction deposited on a filter paper and measuring the reflectance of light on the filter paper and the latter method determines the concentration of smoke by allowing the smoke to flow spontaneously in its own course, throwing a white light sidewise upon the smoke, and measuring the opacity (degree of imperviousness) of the smoke relative to the light impinging thereon.
The methods of determination mentioned above rely for measurement of specific physical magnitudes upon their own arbitrary scales and consist in performing relevant measurements in accordance with respectively prescribed rules. Thus, the values of measurement obtained by these different methods vary in significance. In the existing circumstance, it is difficult to seek and fix any absolute relation among these different methods of determination. In other words, by any of the methods described above, it is difficult to know the absolute concentration of fine carbon particles in the flow smoke emanating from a combustion engine.